デスノートのナルト Oujoufuki no Naruto
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Naruto was banished from Konoha. He soon disappears, listed as S-Rank Nukenin. In seven years, a vengeful Uzumaki gets revenge... with a little black book. Naruto/Death Note crossover.


デスノートのナルト **Oujoufuki no Naruto (Naruto of the Death Note)  
**

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I do not own any characters and the series of Naruto and the characters and series of Death Note. This was brought upon me while, ironically, I was one day taking a shower. Having read the manga of Death Note, I then began to think about how the Naruto series appeared to go down a bit after the time skip. So why not...? Give Naruto a vengeful mind, and Ryuk's little black book, and you get something made completely out of random.

It sounds like a dark drabble, but I'll let you, the readers, judge that. This story has dark themes, so young viewers should not read this. This is your only warning.

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi... death by bloody tears... kesu..." Somewhere in the world, a man with raven black hair, and Sharingan eyes morphed into the Mangekyou clutched his eyes, screaming out to the heavens as tears of red poured down his face. The stress, not to mention the blood loss, soon killed him, attracting several curious Oinin.

"Hoshigaki Kisame... sudden unexplainable death... kesu..." The shark man-like nukenin of Kiri collapsed suddenly, and did not move. That frightened the piece of ass he was getting during that time, as the woman ran out of the hotel room with whatever clothes she could get on. However she stole his wallet filled with ryo.

It has been seven years since he was banished from Konoha. A hand grasping a pencil wrote down names that he had known since he became a ninja of his former village.

"Hatake Kakashi... death by unknown means with kunai lodged in the right eye... kesu..." In Nami no Kuni, a one-eyed Jounin got impaled in the covered eye by a stray kunai thrown by an Academy student (Nami's own shinobi academy), before an Iwa-nin who was passing by, took advantage. His body would be found a week later by patrolling Konoha-nins, his body pecked by hungry animals... what's left that is. He still has the kunai in his Sharingan eye.

"This is what they get... everything I have ever done for them, all the blood, sweat, and tears I have shed, and I am thrown away like yesterday's trash... Danzo... murdered by his own army of Ne led by Sai... kesu..."

"Having fun?"

"Hn," was the vengeful and angry reply of the blonde Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko. In some underground location within the barriers of Konoha, a raging battle occurred, where the one-armed war hawk soon fell to his death, surrounded by the blood of those who tried valiantly to protect the man who orchestrated the banishment of Uzumaki Naruto.

It was such a strange encounter seven years ago. He passed through Nami no Kuni briefly, before escaping out towards the sea. Ever since he descended upon the northern land marks of the world past Kumo, the apartment he bought with what money he stolen is where he found a strange little black book. He was _Oujoufuki no Naruto_, and with the book, he would get revenge. The names that he wrote out, the detailed yet gruesome deaths, serious or hilarious, written out, followed by the familiar word he learned to love...

"Kesu..." Orochimaru summons Manda, insults her to the point she breaks the contract and devours the gay pedophile, and vanishes in a poof of smoke after immediately throwing up the disgusting sick perverted man, and hoping she had some mouthwash stashed somewhere.

Around the same time, but seconds after Orochimaru's demise, a young man who survived many attempts of death to his life, suffered from a heart attack. A Sound Jounin saw this, and simply walks past the dead corpse of Kabuto, stepping on his fallen glasses.

Naruto chuckled, as he read the last passage he written. "They'll never know..."

=0=0=

Meanwhile in Konoha, there was a bit of a panic. Ever since the council, which has all but gotten complete control over the village, were arguing with one another. Normally the Godaime would have done something about it, but ever since the forceful takeover, she has since abandoned her post as Hokage, and she left with Jiraiya, despite being threatened, and then labeled, as Nuke-nin. Shizune followed Tsunade as always, along with Iruka who had enough of the prejudice the village he once loved held against a blonde child who had no control over his life since his birth. Even the Ichiraku Ramen Stand was shut down, the owners leaving the village for good to live in Nami no Kuni.

"Danzo was found murdered, and his entire Ne group has been annihilated as well," one fat cat screamed.

"Hatake Kakashi was also found dead. And a few of our hunters found Uchiha Itachi dead, with dried blood running down the man's eyes," another spoke up, "a lot of weird murders pop left and right."

=0=0=

"Sai... elimination of Ne, then suicide by cyanide pill... kesu..." Naruto reached over and stole an apple Ryuk was about to devour, and took a bite himself. Frowning, the death god simply grabbed another from the basket and devoured the fruit to the core.

=0=0=

Sai, who was there due to being the only survivor, reached into his pocket and produced a small bill fold. The councilmen and women watched as the pale-skinned young man swallowed a light green pill, and then dropped to the ground. The cyanide, with five times the dosage, had killed him instantly. This event now terrified the council, that they started rash and clearly exaggerated means of assessing the situation, such as "the demon fox killing innocent victims." Yes, blaming Naruto who had vanished solved everything for them.

=0=0=

"Haruno Sakura... death by sharp thrusting impalement on katana, naked, through vagina into the throat in view of her mother..." The girl he was so foolishly in love with would die gruesomely... and in front of her mother, the bitch who pushed to have him executed when he was but a small child. Such a sick pleasure of excitement ran through him, and to think back in Konoha, the pink-haired slut for the Uchiha-teme was naked, and her mother screaming as her daughter took her life in such a horrific way as the old woman returned from the meeting of attempting to send more Oinin to assassinate Naruto.

"You're taking much pleasure in this," Ryuk spoke up, "not that I'm complaining however... kind of fun to see some excitement once again..."

Naruto grunted. "Uchiha Sasuke... assassinates the Konoha Council, then death by a clinging survivor... kesu..." A mad smile shows on his lips, and behind him, the pale-skinned Shinigami held a juicy red apple in his long leather-clad fingers. A soft chuckle escaped the blue lips of the death god before he took a bite out of the apple.

"And to think... the last Uchiha falls by my hand..."

Ryuk continued eating his apples, as a sinister laugh left the lips of the vengeful blonde.

=0=0=

"So, in one week at midnight, we lead an assault on the village. It has fallen from grace, and has grown corrupted," The Fire Daimyo announced to his army of trained men, "it was in the last will of Namikaze-sama, that on his passing, if the village grows corrupt, then it is to be destroyed..."

He stared at the painting of a blonde-haired man, and sighed briefly. It was a shame his son had vanished...

"You know your mission. Train, rest up, and prepare your weapons. In one week, Konoha shall be no more."

The crowds roared in anticipation, at the war that the Fire Daimyo declared against the village he has since cut off funding for six years.

_Minato, it would appear what you feared has come true... I am sorry, my friend._

Uchiha Sasuke, the Rokudaime, personally appointed by Danzo and the council, called for the meeting. When every last man and woman entered, all the windows locked, the doors sealed behind the jutsu he had learned from Orochimaru before he had returned willingly to the village. Don't ask how, but the Uchiha used the Snake Sannin just to get more power. The bitter man hated that he would never get the privilege to sink his hand and tear out the heart of his brother. So... he took out all the bottled-up anger on the council. It was nothing short than a complete bloodbath, and the ANBU who tried to barge in could do nothing but listen to the sounds that were of war. He died, by a lucky shot by the Haruno Elder into the heart through the back, before her last bit of life disappeared, due to the fatal wound to her crushed lungs.

=0=0=

"Kesu... kesu... kesu..."

And within Naruto's mindscape, the Kyuubi watched all of this happening... for once in his centuries of life before his sealment into his blonde host... was afraid. Yes, the great bijuu leader was afraid for his life.

"Kesu... kesu... kesu..."

The next morning in one week's passing, Konohagakure no Sato ceased to exist... the only survivor of the massive village massacre led by the Fire Daimyo was Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. And to think, all of this could have been avoided if Naruto was treated as a hero, per the wishes of his father upon his death of sealing the demon kitsune. Konoha brought this upon them... and they reap what they sow...

"Kesu... kesu... kesu..."

Yes... you reap what you sow...

"KESU!"

Red glowing eyes pierced the darkness, as Naruto let loose a terrifying laugh. Revenge is sweet... silence reigned the bedroom, as Naruto silently wondered what to do next.

"... Hm, time to take care of the Akatsuki..."

Ryuk chuckled, and devoured another apple.

* * *

~ **Translations** ~

_Oujoufuki no Naruto - Naruto of the Death Note  
Kesu - to delete  
Shinigami - Death God_


End file.
